<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bacchanal by Radium_225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522026">Bacchanal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/pseuds/Radium_225'>Radium_225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Fanart, Hedonism, M/M, Size Difference, Weight Gain, Wine, chubby Dionysus, chubby Zag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radium_225/pseuds/Radium_225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>I remain a simple creature, and I would love to see Zagreus getting to spend some time with his 'mate' - who turns out to be not only the god of wine, but the god of a particularly devoted cult that parties hard. The Dionysian Mysteries use not only wine but other drugs in their rituals, and so Dionysus always has the hook up for the wildest parties. Lots of food, wine, drugs, public sex -- basically, I would love to see Dionysus being an absolutely terrible influence, and Zag loving every second of it.</p><p>Bonus:<br/>+ Size difference / Zagreus sitting in Dionysus's lap<br/>++ (If you opt-in) High sex<br/>+++ (If you opt-in) Stuffing/belly rubs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bacchanal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts">cryogenia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***I do want to give one warning: The art contains weight gain. I know it's a niche kink, but I did check with the recipient beforehand, to make sure it was okay!***</p><p>This is my first exchange ever, and also my first time posting to Ao3! I didn't actually sign up in time for the exchange, but I did see a prompt that I found particularly inspiring and decided to draw it regardless! I really hope it's enjoyable!</p><p>A friend suggested this could be a before/after set of images, with Zagreus, accustomed to the scarcity of the underworld, astonished by how soft and decadent Dionysus looks, and not understanding why his body looks like that. Then Dionysus decides to show him firsthand how to eat and drink and enjoy life to its fullest... But honestly, you can make up whatever story you want to go along with these. I just wanted an excuse to draw some wg art of characters who are outside my usual fare!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>